The Bossbot Playroom
by LadyFries
Summary: I wrote this a long time ago... Haha.. I decided to upload in after I touched it up. Basically my nerd horse and problematic cheese cog enjoying each other.. But this cog.. Seems to have more in store for her? Toon x cog. Along with suggestive themes of intimacy and implied foreplay.


"Tch. These babies have dust bunnies all over 'em…," Wesley pondered.

All his trophies for winning golf tournaments were standing on his shelf in all their glory. Every day, he would dust them to the point they would look immaculate and shine like stars. But recently, he hasn't performed this routine as he had been busy with other demands, like spending time with his girlfriend. So far these two have been inseparable, in spite of their differences. Despite his old cheesy smell and his crappy attitude, she decided to spend her time with him. Not a Telemarketer, a Bloodsucker, a Cold Caller, or even those flashy, famous Hollywoods. Him. And he appreciated that thoroughly.

And there was something quite special he wanted to show her as a gift of appreciation.

At that moment, a portable plop could be heard from across the room, out came the orange horse. As usual, she was wearing her crimson shirt and skirt. She sighed a bit and straightened her clothes out, then maintained her focus on her Bossbot boyfriend.

"My, my, my. Look who isn't late for a change." Wesley mused still maintaining his eyes fixed on his golf trophies.

"Ppffft come on hun, don't be like that," the horse pouted. "I'm not always this late."

"True. You are too early this time–I'm guessing you didn't grab a fried snack before you came here." He taunted.

 _What a smartass_. She had been dating this Bossbot for 8 months and he knows Dee Jah Neigh from the bottom of her feet to the tip of her ears.

"Ah hah… Yeah… Umm… You sort of kind of called me over here. I'm guessing you want me to stroke your ego on how well you did Friday's golf tournament." Dee Jah Neigh inquired.

Wesley snickered. "That would be nice but, I'm… craving something more…" The cog began to pace around a bit, walking away from his trophies." He then glanced at Dee and smirked, walking towards the orange mare, hands in his pockets.

"Ohohoh, I see… Are you trying to score a hole in one with me, Mr. Cheese?" Dee giggled.

Wesley grinned mischievously and grabbed both of her wrists and places them above her head, pressing them against the wall.

"Why yes, I am. Do you mind?"

"Not for a second."

"Good. I wouldn't like it if you started stringing me along…"

"No worries. I know the kind of things you like…." Dee softly placed her finger on his lips and guided it all the way down to his chest.

Oh, how he loved that. God knows every time she touched him like that, his hard drive would heat up instantly. It made his gears run rapid like a water mill.

Without hesitation, Wesley harshly pressed his lips against hers, swiveling his head as he kissed her. Dee, still having her wrists in bond by Wesley's hand, moaned in shock and pulled away quickly, all while looking flustered. She looked away for a bit and looked to her feet while taking deep breaths. And all Wesley could do was observe her reaction and smirk.

"Too much?" The Bossbot asked flirtatiously.

The toon shook her head slightly. "Not enough."

Wesley chuckled flirtatiously and lifts her up and pushes her on the desk. He leans over her and makes direct eye to eye contact until their noses touch.

"Would you prefer me to give you my all?"

Dee smiled a naughty smile. "Yes, _please_."

Wesley passionately slides his tongue into her mouth, achieving a moan to escape from her nozzle. Dee Jah Neigh, wanting much more as she kissed him, hurriedly unbuttoned his metallic jacket, slipped it off of him, and carelessly threw it on the floor. The mare sensually ran her hands up his chest while slowly wrapping her arms around his head, making him kiss her even more. Dee hungrily tugged as his tie in order to show her thirst for more of his passion. The cog complied and grabbed her hips in a firm but sensual manner. Nothing mattered at that moment. all he wanted to do in that time in space was ride his horse.

The cog slowly made his way down her neck kissing it repeatedly, cause the toon to gasp in pleasure and buck her back in ecstasy. Wesley trailed his kisses all the way to her stomach, listening to her moans, and sucking the sides of her thighs. He could take it another step further, but the expansion of his... "part".. was still in the process of achieving a longer length. He already felt the oil inside him and his gears run rapidly in erotic pleasure. What else could increase his adrenaline, he thought. Wesley suddenly discontinued his kisses and paused at her navel.

"Ah…ooooh~…" That's all that could escape from the mare's mouth, as she was way too dazed by lust to make actual proper speech. "Why'd ya... stop? Hah...~"

"I want to take you to my play room." Wesley cooed looking up at her.

The mare stares at him for a second. Wesley never liked playing any games unless it was golf. But then again, what cog did? Unless it was making toons sad or playing golf or holding quiet office parties. It would also be nice to continue what they had started. Nether less, where he went she followed.

"Okay…Lead the way, boss…" she mused holding out her hand.

The Big Cheese gladly grasped her hand pulling her up, with a sly smirk on his face. What he had in store for his equine girlfriend would blow her mind. Or blow more than that perhaps?

—

The Bossbot corridors were dark and brooding. But heck, that's what the Bossbots were: dark and brooding. And by walking down the dark hallway from Wesley's office always seemed to make Dee Jah Neigh a little timid. She slowly grasped his arm, clinging to him to feel more secure.

"Let go," he instructed.

"B-But-.."

"There's a Head Hunter coming this way."

Dee Jah Neigh instantly let go as Wesley grabbed her arm tightly as it made her look like she was being taken hostage. The Head Hunter walking towards them smirked at Dee Jah Neigh and gave an approving glance at Wesley. The Hunter mouthed 'well done' as he looked at The Big Cheese, in which Wesley responded with a "thank you' nod. Once he passed them, he let her go and wrapped his arm around her. Dee sighed in relief and laid her head to rest against him as they walked. She was happy to dodge a bullet of her and Wesley being captured for being together in such a romantic sense.

Guess you could say their love was on the down low.

They finally reached at room where Wesley whipped out some keys and unlocked the door  
And then Wesley flicked the light on.

And there it was, the playroom that he had been. Dee Jah Neigh's breathing was quite still witnessing the sight.

"…W-Wesley … This is–"

"Surprised, love?" He asked, admiring the mare's reaction.

Dee Jah Neigh paced a bit back and forth looking at the equipment in front of her. "Th-…Th-This is what you do by yourself?" She questioned.

"Quite so. But it's even more thrilling with simply two people," Wesley leaned over to Dee and huskily whispered, "and when I say two I mean the two of us."

That phrase made shivers go up Dee's spine. Is this what their relationship escalated to?

"Ah but of course, these are gonna have to come off," Wesley tugged at Dee's collar to the point it stretched enough to show her bares shoulder.

"Ngghh… Wes..."

"After all, in order to do this activity, you'll need the proper… attire," The Bossbot winked at her and . "Now, let's have some fun." he whispered huskily into her ear. Oh why oh why did he have to whisper sweet nothings into her ear? It only made her hairs rise at the end.

xXx

Minutes passed and Dee was in the outfit Wesley picked out for her. She inhaled and exhaled heavily as she scanned her surroundings. This is what Wesley wanted for their relationship?

Honestly, she was disappointed.

Really, Wesley?

TO have a room?

Full of equipment?

 ** _FOR MINI-GOLF?_**

"AHHHAHAHAH!" The Big Cheese jeered umping his fists through the air. "A hole in one once again!" Wesley laughed loudly twirled his putter through his fingers victoriously.

This cog had actually used deserted room for a place to play firkin mini-golf. If Dee Jah Neigh had the power of Glower Power, Wesley would be impaled with millions of daggers right about now.

"So that's what ya meant by playroom, eh?" Dee murmured frustratingly.  
Wesley faced Dee with a sly look.

"Ahaha, what were you expecting?"

"Certainly not this!"

"Tsk tsk. Too bad, love. You let your high expectations ruin your experience. How do you think I ace in golf so much? Practice."

"Ya gotta be kidding me, and this shirt itches you gave me!" the toon cried out, scratching her hip where her tennis shorts were.

"Oh, cease your whining and putt the ball–it's your turn."

Dee grimaced at her golf crazy boyfriend and positioned herself with her putter.  
"Don't turn this around on me, darn it," Dee Jah Neigh snarled.

"Hpmph. This is an aesthetic for me. I could do this all day."

Dee Jah Neigh sneered at him and looked away while bitterly tapping her ball to go into the hole.

 _'Geez. I could do you all day, stupid, sexy Cheese', she angrily thought._

 **Fin~?**


End file.
